deep_bluefandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Blue
Details Name: Marina Isabel Alias: Deep Blue Skin Color: Light Blue Birthplace: Columbia Birthday: July 17th Eye color: Yellow Age: 28 Height: 5'5" Weight: 95lbs Affiliation: Deep Blue Crew | New World Family (Former) | Villain's Association (Former) Residence: Barranquilla Home for Wayward Children (Former) | Zhabra Research Facility (Former) | 232 Clark Street, Megatropolis Summary Deep Blue (true name Marina Isabel), informaly known as "Blue" is the main protagonist of Deep Blue: World Conquest Chronicles. She is the adopted daughter of Jonathan Silvers, stepsister of Zoohouse, Blackjack, and Killer Whale, former assistant to Zhabra, and former charge of Mary Josephine. Blue is the founder and leader of the Deep Blue Crew, and serves as the team's leadership and source of stability. Her lifelong dream is to conquer the world and to forge the same pseudo-parental relationship she had with Jonathan Silvers with members of her team. Though she is mostly seen as a troublemaker in the eyes of the law at the start of the series, after the New World Family arc Blue's accomplishments, history, and crimes are made public to the entire world and she is considered to be one of the highest level threats to the Hero's association due to her potential influence as a daughter of the New World Family. She has a reputation of recklessness, and has even been regarded as deranged by some of her pursuers from the Association. However her escape from execution at the Tower of Final Justice and the reputation of her adoptive father have earned her some respect in most other areas in the world. During her childhood Blue had splotchy, scaly skin and tended to wear thin clothes to not cause skin irritation, but after she was experimented upon by Zhabra her skin became much rougher and became a uniform light blue. Her modern attire consists of a skintight dark blue spandex bodysuit in the style of an old-timey swimsuit, a white lab coat, and a set of black gloves and boots. She prefers her hair to be cut short and has a set of 48 sharp teeth. Personal traits Conquer the World Blue's first and foremost belief is that willpower and perseverance are the greatest strengths one can have, and that these two strengths will be what leads her to world conquest. In her battle against Thomas Nicolai at the end of the End of the Old World arc, she declares that even though she is outmatched against titans like Silvers, her ability to stand back up against defeat is what makes her worthy of world conquest. Action Before Thought Though Blue has the capability to be quite clever and quick-thinking, this is very rarely ever shown in anything other than life-or-death situations. Inspired by Jonathan Silvers' tendency to ignore consequences and do as he pleased, whenever Blue's common sense and gut feelings or desires conflict, Blue will choose to ignore her brain 100% of the time. Magnetic Personality Blue's confidence and how quick she is to trust in others causes even people who normally have difficulty connecting with others, or who are cautious with those they trust to confide in her relatively quickly. Because of this, and her willingness to take on other people's problems Blue is very quick to form bonds with others. This can backfire when dealing with people with a similar personality, such as when Meilleure threw Blue through a wall less than five minutes into their meeting on the Megatropolis Lightning Transit Engine near the end of the Association arc. In addition, while she has a strong sense of character, her trusting nature can still be taken advantage of, such as when she was fooled by an undercover member of Association Intelligence, Cyclone, during the Bridgetown arc. More than Family Blue's unconditional love and loyalty towards her family and crew make her the glue that holds the Deep Blue Crew together, and she has directly risked her life at least once for each member of her crew. She holds her crewmembers in such high regard that the moment they agree to join her, she can no longer picture world conquest without them. Powers & Techniques Shark physiology Blue was born with the power of shark physiology, which include bones made from cartilage instead of calcium, a set of 48 sharp regenerative teeth, rough skin, and gills. Her experimentation by Zhabra also gave her the ability to ignore the need to sleep, as well as correcting some of the less desirable aspects of her physiology. Personal Battery Blue's mechanical devices are connected to a battery she keeps underneath her coat above her tail. It does not provide unlimited power and Blue must be cautious about how she manages uts use, but she does keep a solar charger to recharge it. Sonic Gloves Blue's most frequently used tool. A set of two rubber gloves with directional speakers built into the palms that can fire a powerful concussive blast in a cone forwards. The kick from firing them at full powerful is enough to push Blue backwards, and she has injured herself several times firing them, so she usually fires with one hand while using the other arm for support. They are powerful enough to knock a man unconscious from 20 feet away, and have been used to vibrate substances up close and at a distance. The sound they produce is at a very low pitch, and they have never been used or shown to damage someone's eardrums. Voltage Emitters Blue can channel her battery into the fingertips of her gloves to create an open circuit between her hands. This creates a strong counter-attack and can disable mechanical foes, but Blue does not use it very often due to its high lethality potential and its high level of battery drain. Magnetic Stone A set of two circular metal circles with grasping-spikes on one side made from a material known as magnetic stone. When vibrated at the proper frequency they become magnetically attracted to objects of the same material. Blue has used these in combat to pull objects together, but when in the presence of other sources of magnetic stone they become difficult, if not impossible, to use properly. Biography Early life Blue was born in 1989 in Columbia and orphaned soon after. She was taken in by Mary Josephine and raised in the Barranquilla Home for Wayward Children. She developed quickly and showed an apptitude for mechanics, but without an education she spent her early life aimless. She had a reputation in her hometown for being aggressive, and at one point bullied another orphan to the point that the child snapped and used telekinetic power to leave her hospitalized at the age of 16. There, she was abducted by the scientist Zhabra and she spent the next six months as his research subject and later as his assistant in his offices in Megatropolis alongside a woman named Bianca Martin, who would eventually be known as Fallout. Eventually desperation for fame and recognition would push Zhabra too far, forcing Blue and Fallout to take a stand against him. The two of them destroyed his laboratory and left evidence for Zhabra to be arrested by the Association. Now homeless, Blue and Fallout stick together and perform general acts of villainy across the city, eventually beung invited to the Association of Villainy where Blue would become a close friend of its leader, Moneybags. After two years as a villain, after a raid on her home Blue became fearful for her life and chose to return to her birthplace of Columbia, leaving her old life behind. Adoption When she returns home to Columbia Blue finds that her hometown is under the thumb of a tyrant named Santiago Garcia. Blue confronts the man but is defeated and is forced to work under him with her home orphanage held hostage. After a series of failed attempts at betraying him, Blue is saved and adopted by Jonathan Silvers into the New World Family. Over the next ten years of her life Blue lived on the family's flagship and traveled the world while being tutored in a variety of subjects. Of these, the most notable were her training in Kinetic Flow style by Killer Whale, general martial training by Zoohouse, and what she could self-teach in mechanical engineering from transcripts of Old World Textbooks. After these ten years were over, Blue left the family in the dead of night, leaving behind a letter declaring that she would follow in her father's footsteps and conquer the world. Megatropolis Choosing to start her journey in the Megatropolis, she returned to America and met back up with Fallout, freeing her from an outpost jail run by Ryan Sinclair.